Kazden Aurora
Kazden Aurora is the helmsman of Black Pearl. His lecherous personality led him to join the crew in order to find beautiful women to sleep with, especially the crew’s captain, Killigrew Jones. He is best known for his unmatched usage of Air Magic, earning him the title Air Titan, and the Dragon Scales and eye he had grafted onto his own body, earning the title Dragon Eye. Appearance Kazden is a young man with dark brown eyes, black hair, and light skin. He dresses in a light blue, button-up shirt, navy blue pants, and a brown, leather belt. Over his left eye is a piece of black cloth that functions as an eyepatch. In general the top couple of buttons of his shirt aren’t buttoned up, revealing his muscular chest. Personality Kazden is an incredibly lecherous individual. He’ll flirt with, and try to bed any woman he comes across, as long as they’re somewhat attractive. More intelligent woman are more privy to his nature as a “player” however, and tend to avoid his advances. As a matter of fact, he only joined his crew so that he could try to sleep with the captain, and gain more access to woman. He’s also incredibly overconfident in his abilities, that it borders on arrogance. He often believes no one can match his magic, which sometimes leads to him getting his ass kicked. Despite those instances, he still has the power and ability to match his claims, often effortlessly defeating scores of powerful Mages at once. History Kazden grew up in a small village. His lecherous personality had already set in by then, and he had already had sex with every woman in the village. Several multiple times. One day however, the crew of the Black Pearl arrived at his hometown, massacring most of the citizens. Kazden killed the crew’s previous helmsman, just before realizing how attractive the captain of the crew was. He offered to sleep with her, but somewhat out of character declined his advances. Kazden then instead offered his services as her new helmsman, hoping of the chance to bed her some other time, as well as visiting many other exotic locations to have sex with new beautiful women. At some point Kaz encountered a Dragon's corpse. Wishing to increase his power, he had the scales of the Dragon grafted onto his own body, as well as replacing his left eye with that of the Dragon's. The process didn't give him the desired results however, as he was not transformed into a Dragon Slayer. The process did manage to increase his overall magic power however, on top of physical durability. Magic and Abilities Air Magic: As the helmsman of the crew, Kazden is very adept in Air Magic. He can use his magic to propel objects at incredibly fast velocities, turning a small nail into a ballistic projectile that can pierce through a man skull, then continue through multiple trees before losing any speed. Wind that he uses can be used as either a cutting wind blade, or sheer blunt force. He can not only just manipulate wind however, and can manipulate the air people breath. He can cause hyperventilation or suffocation on enemies. His mastery over Air Magic is considered so great that he refers to it as Aerokinesis. He can manipulate air around people to make himself, other people, or objects fly, or even magical air generated by other individuals, even that of Slayers. When someone uses the Air Body technique, Kazden can even manipulate their body. He is similar to Totomaru with Fire Magic in that regard. This even extends to natural phenomena created by Storm Magic or that naturally appeared. He can even make objects as large as his crew’s ship fly without effort, though he rarely ever does this, instead using his magic to increase the speed of the ship. * Flight: '''Kazden can manipulate the air surrounding him in order to lift his body off of the ground. He can fly around with great dexterity and speed, using extra bursts of wind to propel him fast across the battlefield. By making contact with others, Kazden can manipulate the air around them as well, allowing for equal flight capability as long as they’re in contact with him. But they’re still at the mercy of Kazden’s own movement speed. * '''Wind Sense: Kazden can sense changes in the air, allowing him to effectively sense storms or other whether related phenomena at sea, or the dispersal of air that enemies surrounding him might do. This effectively allows him to fight or steer the ship blindfolded, something he often does. This skill is so accurate that people often confuse it for telepathy. * Looks Like Telekinesis: Kazden manipulates the air around his opponent or other objects. As air is invisible, any object that Kazden manipulates with this spell looks like it’s being telekinetically moved. He can use the air to flail around opponents, sending them slamming into walls or other objects, lifting heavier materials he ordinarily is unable to lift, or making someone float in the air. Only someone familiar with Air Magic would be able to distinguish between the two. The speed at which Kazden can throw objects is great enough to easily crush a man’s skull with something the size of a pebble. He often uses this skill combined with handheld objects in order to pierce, crush, or otherwise kill victims. * Air Blade: Kazden uses the air in order to create an invisible blade of air. He can use this blade in order to cut through most anything, even the likes of Adamantine with enough force. * A Category 5 Hurricane: Kazden generates a large amount of wind, taking on a dark colorization. The wind then flails his target around the battlefield, picking up debris, uprooting trees, and destroying houses. The winds this spell generates makes it incredibly difficult for individuals to counterattack, as they send any magical attacks off course, and lift even the sturdiest of individuals off the ground. The winds clock in at over 160 miles per hour, and can be increased even further depending on the amount of power Kazden puts behind this spell. * Suffocation: The most dangerous of Kazden’s spells. The one true drawback of this spell is the amount of time it takes to use. Kazden first creates a sphere of air around his opponent’s head, and pushes all air near his target’s head away from them, making them no longer able to take in more air. Kazden then proceeds to manipulate the air currently inside his target’s lungs, and remove it from their body through the mouth. If the process is interrupted, then the target will be freed, and be able to take in more air to prevent suffocating, but if not, then the affected will most certainly die. The most dangerous part of this spell is that no one, not even Wind Slayers or those with elemental bodies are immune to this spell. By reversing this process, Kazden can also revitalize an individual to assist in resuscitating them. Soul Translation: A rare magic that allows one to manipulate the aspects of one’s soul. Kazden uses this magic to remove his soul from his body, turning his mortal form into a husk only capable of basic bodily functions. In his Soul Form, he can fly across the battlefield, and through walls. His soul itself, while visible to all, cannot be touched by other individuals. He can however, enter the bodies of others. This allows him to take control of his target’s body, using their skills, and copying their memories. This allows him to have access to all of his target’s skills, and use their magics as if he had learned them himself. As his soul is in his victim’s body he can also use his Air Magic and other skills. Whoever he possesses doesn’t remember any of the time Kazden spent in their body. However, if someone attacks and kills his mortal body, his Soul dies as well. In comparison, if the body he's inhabiting that dies isn't his own, then he can simply leave and return to his real body. Draconic Physiology: Kazden discovered the deceased body of a Dragon, and grafted the scales of the Dragon to his body, and replacing his left eye with that of the Dragon. While the procedure did not give him Dragon Slaying capabilities like he had wished, it did increase his magical power, physical durability, and gave him an overall more menacing appearance when activating his Draconic form. Some mistake him for a legitimate Dragon Slayer, adding the fear induced by this form. At will he can achieve a form that causes scales to cover his body. When in this state, only Dragon Slaying Magic will be as effective as normal magic was before. Other variations of magic will still deal damage, but a significantly reduced amount. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: From copying the memories of several individuals over the years, Kazden has created his own roundabout martial art style that incorporates all of the different styles he’s learned. By incorporating his Air Magic into his martial arts, he can also deliver devastating long range traditional melee attacks, or greatly increase the power of his physical blows. Immense Speed: Even without the aid of magic, Kazden is incredibly fast and agile. Most people cannot keep up with his inhuman speeds, allowing him to outmaneuver and assault most individuals with ease. With magic, his speed is even greater, allowing him to increase his speed by propelling himself with wind he generates from his Air Magic. Immense Durability: Due to the Dragon Scales he “stole”, his body is much more durable than a normal man’s. Certain blows won’t even cause him to flinch, and strong blows that send him reeling back will only be considered a minor inconvenience. Immense Magic Power: Kazden has a vast amount of Magic Power, enhanced by that of his Dragon’s Scales. He can effortlessly lift heavy constructs with his Air Magic, and use his Soul Translation for an extended period of time without any negative repercussions. When exerting his magical power, his aura is colored white. Trivia Kazden was first conceptualized on chat when HighestBounty123 stated he wanted to make a Pirate guild. Black Dwarf Star immediately offered the idea of a lecherous Air Magic user as the crew’s helmsman, who constantly wanted to “bang” the captain. Kazden's appearance is based off of the 2003 anime version of Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist, after he had his eye shot out by Frank Archer.Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Wind Magic User Category:Air Magic User Category:Dark Mage Category:Pirate